


And No One Knew

by All4Anime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Death, Open to Interpretation, Slight Triggers, a little prompt I came up with in the middle of class, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All4Anime/pseuds/All4Anime
Summary: The city lights dazzled along with the few stars visible in the sky. The full moon, in all it’s glory, glowed proud and bright, lighting up the streets below. Everything seemed to glitter in its presence.I wondered how it was that something as beautiful as the sight below could have such horrible things hidden from sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'thoughts'  
> "Speaking"

My long hair whipped around behind me as the wind blew frantically, as if trying to tell me something. I sighed as I glanced down at the beautiful sight below. The city lights dazzled along with the few stars visible in the sky. The full moon, in all it’s glory, glowed proud and bright, lighting up the streets below. Everything seemed to glitter in its presence.

I wondered how it was that something as beautiful as the sight below could have such horrible things hidden from sight. It was like a mask, hiding its true face. Yet not all of us are ticked by its facade. No, there are some who understand the true horror.

As I leaned on the railing of the balcony, I wished that this moment could last forever, this peace and serenity. But I, of all people, know just how fleeting it is.

I shivered as I felt the temperature drop, and the wind slow until it was just a small breeze whispering in my ear. 'Ah,' I thought, 'he's here.' I turned my head, looking to the side, and there he was. Dressed in a midnight black cloak, with the hood covering most of his face, he stood next to me, silent. His already deathly pale skin seemed to glow even more from the moonlight.

I smiled. Everything else faded into the background, the sounds, the smell, everything. He was the only one on my mind, the only one I could focus on. Yes, only he could save me from this grief. Even if he couldn’t fix my broken heart, he at least could stop the pain.

He gave me a small smile. Looking me up and down, he asked, “How are you?”

I gave a soft chuckle. “You of all people should know the answer to that question.”

Grinning, he said, “True.” He paused one more time before saying, “Are you ready?”

I grinned, for once feeling completely free, before finally jumping into his arms.

.....

On the early morning of March 15, while the fog still filled the streets, the body of a 21 year old girl was found dead on the ground next to an apartment building. It was reported that she had jumped from the balcony of her apartment on the 7th floor. The funeral was held a week later, with a few family members and friends attending. There were few tears, and the ceremony was short. Then, as it always will, life moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... first work on here. Please comment if you have any suggestions of things I can do better at, or anything else. Same thing for if you have any questions.  
> I thought of the idea for this randomly during class, and yes, I meant for it to be short as well. 
> 
> For those of you wondering, the guy is supposed to represent death. But that's just how I view it. 
> 
> Of course, this was open ended, so however you want to view it, is fine. Maybe the guy was just tricking her, and pushed her off the edge and managed to get away from it? You decide.
> 
> But yeah, very short and sweet, but my first one. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~XD
> 
> All4Anime


End file.
